My Story
by Twilight AngelDemon
Summary: Lightning is barely scraping by keeping both her and Serah afloat. Without their parents what lengths will Ligtning go to? Will an encounter with a Silver Haired man change anything? Lightning Appreciation Week Day 1: Relationships (One-shot) AU


**My Story**

 **A/N:**

 **Sadly this wasn't what I had in mind, but it just sort of popped in my head so enjoy this awesome and Loooong One-Shot (In my eyes though). This is an AU story with HopeXLight as a main pairing.**

" **Just close, your eyes the sun is going down you'll be all right no one can hurt you now. Come morning Light you and I'll be Safe and Sound" - Taylor Swift ft The Civil Wars (Safe and Sound)**

 **X0XX0XX0X**

Light from a nearby lamp shone throughout a fancy room filled with an untold amount of stuffed toys and lots of books. It was the room of The King and Queen's treasured Daughter.

Her name was Seven and she was preparing for bed while her mother which was previously named Lightning- now Claire tucked her in and spoke.

Tomorrow is your coronation into Princess. So sleep well and get plenty of rest."

"I know mom... So please can you tell me that story about Lightning?"

Asked a fifteen year old girl lying in bed who obviously didn't know her mother was Lightning. The teenage girl had Silver incandescent hair and Ocean Blue eyes as she smiled at her mother who hovered over her with a smile on her face.

Her mother glanced up at the clock and spoke "I've told you this one about a thousand times, right?" Seven giggled at her mother's exaggeration and replied "Mom...! You're wrong you've read to me at least 17 times." At the least bit, Seven giggled a bit more.

Claire's smile on her face grew with her daughter's antics and asked, "Do you still wanna hear it? You know you don't like the beginning."

"If I'm gonna become a Queen one day I have to know all the ugliness in the world and stop what happened to others like Lightning."

"It all happened..."

 **X:X:X**

 **Year: 2000 AF**

 **Month: November**

 **Date: 13th**

 **Kingdom of Academia**

My name is Lightning "Claire" Farron and I'm a soldier in the Academia Military. I am 21 years old and I have a younger sister, named Serah who is 17 years old. We live in the slums, referred to as the dump of the city. The slums is a place highly ruled by crime rates and poverty.

It's a place rampant with disease and other deadly stuff. I joined the Military to support both Serah and I due to our parents that died in a mugging. The wager I get is extremely low and that's why I'm here in an abandoned alleyway.

"Hey sweetheart! Mind if we have our way? We'll pay you handsomely for the time."

I chewed my gum on the inside and mentally chanted a mantra 'This is all for Serah and to get dinner on the table. Sorry mom, dad.' I stripped myself down till I was completely naked and grudgingly confirmed.

"3500 Gil, right?"

"Here sweetheart place it by your clothes and get over here."

I took the money from the guy and placed it on my clothes. When I turned around the three guys already stood naked. That day was the first time I lost myself, the first time i lost all dignity, the first time my Innocence was taken. When I first lost all Hope in the world and consciousness.

 **X:X:X**

When I came to, I was naked on the floor as the rain hit me, the pain in my lower regions and the liquid all over my body being washed away. That was the first time in a long time after my parents death that I cried, not because of the pain but the thought that I had to endure this for the rest of my life.

But a thought crossed my very mind.

Serah...

Is this her future also? Is she gonna follow in my footsteps? No, No, no, no, no... I won't let that happen.

I quickly collect my clothes and the money and walked aimlessly out the alley and bumped into someone. I fell and it could've possibly been because of my dazed mind and balance because of it.

As I was still falling two strong hands wrapped around me, could've been my imagination but I could've sworn they were warm, too warm for this rain and weather. I looked up and saw a man stand there with Silver Hair matching the clouds and immensely beautiful Sea Green eyes.

"Are you okay? I'm terribly sorry."

When I came, too I realized he had knocked the paper bills out of my hand and fell in a puddle. I quickly turned around, grabbed him by the collar, and abrasively shoved him into the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! That was my money!"

The only thought going through my mind was 'All of that for nothing? Losing my Innocence to lose it all for nothing.' I glared at him as deadly as I could and could see complete fear in his irises. I was deathly angry at the man and punched him repeatedly.

Tears were threatening to escape as I considered that we- Serah was doomed. Short ways through my rage I heard the person speak "I'm truly sorry and if you can stop kicking me I can help you." I have no idea what came over me but I stop, why did I stop this guy destroyed my life and Serah's, but his voice was calming me?

When he finally stood upright, he looked at me with sympathetic eyes and spoke "I can see that, that money meant alot to you, so here!" When I looked down at what he was holding, it was an Etro's Seal. I was stunned to my very core due to no one from the slums or outside the palace held one or saw one. Basically, a Etro's Seal is like an unlimited credit card.

It was almost like the officially pass to anywhere within Academia, it was created by The Estheim's and given to every high ranking official and whatnot for them to provide for their families without fear of money running out.

I stared at the Platinum Card and pondered in my mind if I should take it, yes there was that I could give Serah everything, and get us out of this life and No, this is a gain situation he gives me something and expects something in return.

"What do you think I am dumb?"

He tilted his head sideways and looked at me confused "Huh?"

"You want something in return, right?"

I looked at him apprehensively wondering what he would want and mentally chanted 'Not Sex. Not sex, not sex' He quickly composed himself and explained with a weird gleam in his eye, "I knocked over your money and I can see you have it rough, so just take it. You're beautiful by the way would you mind if I marry you someday...?"

"Huh? What did you just say?"

"Ah! Never mind here."

I took it apprehensively, he smiled, with a weird gleam of fear, and happiness turned, and ran away. I abruptly grabbed his wrist and spoke "Thank you... you don't know how much you've helped me. Who are you?"

He turned back around and spoke "No one special." And then he was running around a corner. I looked at the Card and released a small smile. Now I can do everything right, mom, dad. But as I stood there, I couldn't help but wonder whom that guy was.

Little did I know that, that man would save my life in many ways?

 **X:X:X**

"Did you see that? That guy just gave our good friend Lightning an Etro's Seal. We'll have to pay her a visit."

"You're absolutely right. With that we can finally get outta here!"

The two mysterious figures walked away laughing plotting on how they would set their plan in motion and imagining how crushed Lightning will be.

"Sweet Little Light will know true despair once we're done with her. I've waited for this since forever."

 **X:X:X**

"I love how Lightning and her Hero met, Mom."

"Huh?"

"Mom, you were spacing out again like you normally do at this part. You were talking about how Lightning met her Hero."

Claire stared at her Daughter who was completely oblivious to the entire fact that Hope was Lightning's Hero obviously; she changed a few details for her daughter. Keeping her far from the truth till she was old enough.

"What happened after that..."

 **X:X:X**

Few day later as sunlight was seeping through my room I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling contemplating what happened and trying to figure out what to do next. Without focusing on the dreams of the Silver Haired Man I met.

Not long after what happened to me I went to the best Hospital and got injected for any transmittable diseases, and also tested for pregnancy luckily I was negative and glad I didn't have to deal with any of that.

I quickly got us everything we needed to get by and hid the Etro's Seal safely away. I heard footsteps behind me and in my peripheral vision came the three faces of those three men along with two I quickly noticed as Cid Raines and a Jihl Nabaat.

Cid Raines; my commanding officer and well... a prick always trying to get in my pants, he's also tried to sexually rape me but never got as far. His family is wealthy and well known and because of this, he never gets in trouble.

Jihl Nabaat; is a Masochist who enjoys pain of others extremely. She has a grudge on me for not following her orders once, she tried to hurt a younger militant and asked my help to restrain her, and I refused and told on her.

I reached for my Gunblade as I realized they all had me cornered, except Jihl, she was standing in the back with a camera fully intending to make a video of how these four were gonna rape me.

"Oh come on Sweetheart just like last time. We won't be too rough after all we are being paid to Fuck you, so just be good."

"We'll still give you the Gil afterwards."

"Or should we go after your little-"

"I'll kill you if you try!" I shouted at the guy who made the comment, as his smirk grew larger.

"Oooh...! Feisty. I love it."

"Oh and Farron can you hand over that Etro Seal, if you do I'll stop all this."

I was stunned... how did he know about that. I was so secretive about it only went to stores I know the shopkeepers knew me and would keep quiet. Did Serah tell anyone she shouldn't have? How? Why?

As I was still in contemplation, I was tackled to the ground and was being stripped of my clothes.

"No! No! No! I don't have it here! Please just let me go and I can get it for you!"

"That won't be necessary Farron once we're done here we can get it along with Serah."

As I was, being stripped and struggling to get away my mind shifted to that Silver Haired man's face. I thought of every dream I had with him and how I wished he would come to my rescue. I hoped at that very moment with all my might **'Please Save Me!'**

 **"STOP!"**

I heard a loud scream echoing somewhere to my left, as I turned I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was him standing there with two other man surrounding him. Suddenly all three men including Cid and Jihl backed away a realization dawning on them which I did not know.

"It can't be..." Cid Raines mumbled as he collapsed on the ground.

Jihl Nabaat dropped the camera and spoke "Why is he here?"

The Silver Haired man walked towards me taking off his jacket and wrapping it around me. I looked up at him as he displayed unrequited rage at Cid and the men, after relaying his anger he turned towards me and with a smile inquired.

"Are you alright?"

I kept looking at him and nodded completely stunned by his beautiful face. Suddenly I heard wailing from behind me, it was Serah and she ran towards me with a big, very big guy following her.

"Sis!" Serah yelled as she came running with tears streaming down her face glad that I'm all right. When she was next to me, she brought me in for a hug and I swear that she was trying to crush all the air out of me.

"Phew! You can be glad you wanted to propose today."

"Today's that day I have to choose and she's been on my mind since the first time I met her. But what are the chances they are sisters?" Inquired the Silver Haired Man to the huge towering one.

I turned to look at Serah and whispered "Serah, who are these two?" Serah looked at me with a surprised face and asked, "You really don't know?" I shook my head and contemplated 'Should I?' Serah still looking at me chose to answer when I looked wholly confused "The lean one is Hope Estheim, Future King of Academia and his adoptive brother Snow Villiers. Hope came here to get your hand in marriage."

 _ **'The Prince of Academia...'**_

"Caius I want Brigadier General Cid Raines and Commander Jihl Nabaat taken into custody please. You three are going to prison for sexual assault, Noel please take them."

"Yessir!" Both men shouted as they walked with soldiers in tandem.

"You can't do this! You were supposed to pick me, but now you're gonna go for slum material!"

"I'm sorry but did I say you were ever on my mind? Jihl Nabaat you do your family shame. You will be taken care of graciously; both you and Cid will be demoted to the lowest in your family. Don't think your family can do a thing to help you, you know the Estheims correct?"

Cid who was being escorted by Caius turned to Hope and announced "You do know that she has already ashamed everything you've seen in her, right? She became unworthy of you a long time ago. I hope you know what that means?"

He would never take me now, now that he knows what I did. Serah looked at my sadly the gears already forming in her head as she clicked it all together and I could see the uncertainty and sadness in her eyes when she glanced at Hope, wondering what his choice will be.

I ducked my head lower and lower wishing I could just vanish right here and now. My Hero won't choose me anymore now that he knows, right? Who was I fooling he is a prince and I'm a slum girl hoping for Love and a better Life.

"None of that matters." He declared with a straight look and determination in his eyes. I surprisingly jerked my head in his direction and looked at his face and it still held the determination that tinged his voice.

Cid started thrashing in Caius' hold and screamed "She's mine! Lightning Farron belongs to me! I loved her way before you, you Bastard!" I looked at Cid with complete disgust, on equal level as Serah. Did he actually think I loved him after he almost raped me?

I was shocked when Hope fully punched Cid with all his might in the face, the man holding him smirking. After that Hope walked towards me, and Serah gave us space walking ahead with Snow hand in hand, gonna have to talk to her about that later, right now...

"Can you stand?"

"I think so..." When I spoke those words I knew that everything was gonna be alright, I knew that I had fallen inlove with Hope.

 **X:X:X**

Hope joined us halfway through the story us sitting next to each other on Seven's bed. He looked at Seven and spoke.

"Turns out the prince needed to choose a bride on that day or he would've been married to a very annoying girl called Alyssa Zaidelle which he hated very much. He says he chose Lightning because she captivated his Heart the first time he saw her and asked to marry her."

"The rest is History because that's how Lightning became his Queen and him her King." I said as I looked down at Seven who had a smile on her face thinking of something. She looked at Hope and me and asked.

"Mom are you Lightning...?" To say I was flattened was an understatement, but I luckily kept my composure, and I was glad Hope did the same. She was hitting the nail square on the head but I'll tell her once she's old enough, let her believe her mother was someone that was strong and could never stoop so low.

"With this wimp of a husband? I don't think so, Seven. You know your dad is a weakling and can't even win against me in a fight. He can't even argue against anyone and win."

"Hey! I resent that! Last week I came this close."

"And this close being a mile away." I retorted at my husband. Who in all actuality was far, far stronger than I ever was?

"But mom! You have a little sister. You're married to dad who was a prince and I heard that you were in the military at one point in time."

"I could be making up Lightning's story for all you know Seven." I replied as I tightened my grip on Hope's hand, Seven was intelligent exactly like her father.

Seven suddenly collapsed on the bed with a loud sigh, this always happened she would think into it and suddenly she would totally lose all interest in the story. As always, I looked around and noticed Hope with a weird expression on his face.

'Definitely have to ask about that later.'

Both Hope and I kissed her on her forehead and left the room turning off the lamp and closing the door. Once outside I took Hope, threw him gently against the wall, and asked, "Did you tell Seven the truth?" He looked at me with a smile on his face and replied "What are you gonna do if I did?"

I gripped his coat and with unyielding speed rammed my lips into his. I was afraid of what Seven might think about me if she ever found out the truth. But I couldn't blame Hope if she resented me, now more than ever I need him.I also figured out why Hope took Seven to the city last week, he probably talked about it then with her.

"I'm off limits tonight." I state after I passionately kissed him.

"Awww come on...! I'm sorr-"

"How did she take it?" I asked immediately.

"She actually knew from when she was nine years old." He stated as he straightened out his clothes. I quickly turned around and stared at him in disbelief "She knew that long...? Why did she keep it a secret?"

Hope looked at me with small smile and spoke "She wanted you to tell her but it was obvious you would hold onto the truth for much longer so she cornered me one time and asked me."

"...She has your eyes and that cold and deadly glare so I couldn't say no, Damn you Farrons! I swear Snow has seen it so much he says Serah was born with it. Honestly I'm supposed to be married to the cold one but you smile more than Serah does on a good day."

Claire grinned and spoke "That's because Snow is an idiot and you know how to please me. Thank you, Hope, for speaking in my place." I looked at him and walked in to hug him with as much love as I can radiate.

"You're too hard on yourself. You thought I would throw you away if I knew. And that's definitely not the case. You thought my parents would see you differently, but no they did not. You're a wonderful mother and person and Seven sees that above any past mistake just like her Father."

"I love you..." I breathed in his ear "Forget what I said you can do anything you want tonight. I'm yours Hope Estheim."

"I Love you too Claire Estheim."

 **And with that, the two sealed their lips over each other conveying feelings beyond the description of words, thousands of words.**

 **The End**

 **X0XX0XX0X**

 **Please Read and Review...**


End file.
